Multiple layer structures including a polymer film layer and a nonwoven fabric layer are known in the art. Processes used to produce the structures from the film and nonwoven fabric layers include melt bonding the film layer and nonwoven fabric layer together using, for example, a bonding calendar system. Exemplary processes of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,258 to Carroll et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,163 Mathis; U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,505 to Groitzsch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,497 to Morman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,519 to Stoller. It is also known to use adhesive compositions applied to the nonwoven fabric layer which is then joined to the film layer using the adhesive. Exemplary processes of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,069 to Zhou et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,696 to Lim et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,648 to Cochran; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,796 to Degrand et al.
It is known to use multiple layers structures of these types in a variety of end-use applications, including consumer products, hygiene products, and medical products. Exemplary products that may be produced from structures described herein include diapers, incontinence products, and feminine care products wherein the top layer consists of a spunbonded and/or melt blown nonwoven fabrics and the bottom layer consists of a polymeric film layer.
These multiple layer structures are desirable for use in production of many end-use products for a variety of reasons. For example, in protective apparel, such as patient gowns and surgical garments, the multiple layer structures help prevent cross exchange of microorganisms between the patients and medical staff. While this is true with respect to simple polymeric structures as well. The multiple layer structures are generally more aesthetically pleasing than simple polymeric structures. Many beneficial properties result from incorporation of the nonwoven fabric layer in the multiple layer structures. Specifically, the nonwoven fabric layers make it possible to produce products that more “cloth-like”, both from a tactile and visual standpoint.